Lights
by cherrykitgrimmmodest
Summary: Gabon and Cherrykit love dancing to the lights. GabonxOC oneshot OOC Gabon


p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"(Third Pov) /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"In Moscow, a lost beautiful woman named (F/N) wondered around the capital. She has a (H/L) (H/S) (H/C) hair that smoothly moves like air, a pretty (E/C) eyes which is as beautiful as a real jewelry, and (S/C) skin...so smooth like a pillow. She wore a (C/C) coat that helps her from getting cold, a beautiful (D/C) dress which reached below her knees, white stockings, and (DS/C) doll-shoes. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Her personality is beautiful as her face, so men either young and old are after her hand in marriage which caused women to be jealous because of the massive attention (Name) receives from them. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"But she has this one flaw that not many have; forgetfulness. It wasn't just a minor one, it's a major one. She at times could not remember most of the things that happened to her; her neighbors, her friends, her family, and especially herself except for her first name. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"She must have got it from birth. It could have been cured but the payment was too high for her. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Since she could not afford it. Her best friend who she's very close to but can't remember her name had told her to write her daily life in a diary everyday to help her temporarily remember things when reading it and it helps. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"It's a good thing that it takes more than 6 hours to make her forget completely because today when she was just strolling around. She fell on a rock making her drop her (D/C) diary and it flew to who-knows-where. She searched for it but no luck, she couldn't find it. How will she be able to go home? She can't remember where she lives and it's written in the diary. If she can't find it on time, she'll forget her diary not to mention she'll be lost and cold in the big city./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"'I have to find it!,' (Name) thought. Not quitting in what she needs to find. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Due to (Name's) running around the city, she tends to bump into people around her causing for them to be angry for a minute and she would say "I'm sorry" not looking at them. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Somewhere a block away from (Name), a handsome man went out of the store carrying groceries in his hands. He has a shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. He wore a gray jacket, brown polo shirt, brown slacks, and black leather shoes./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He happily sang his country's national anthem but as soon as he remembered that he will be back home. The happy expression was replaced with a depressed one, he'll be going back to his place which he calls a prison. All thanks to someone, his boss who made his life miserable like hell along with two other guys he's with. If you were in his place, you might not last longer unless you're strong enough both physically and emotionally to endure them. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He felt something on his shoes, he knelt down to see a (D/C) notebook on the ground despite the snow covering it. He put the groceries beside him and cleaned the notebook with his hands. The first thing he sees is something written in the notebook that states (Name's) Diary. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""A diary? I better find the owner," he was considerate enough not to be curious what's written inside. He knew the owner would not like people knowing what's inside since they mostly write their secrets (but Reader-chan is a different case) and he respects that. He held his groceries in one hand despite the heaviness and the diary on the other hand. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He then realized something. Where could he possibly find the owner? He didn't even know who owns the diary. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"(Name) kept running and then again bump into someone in the chest. The person she bump into must be a guy since it was muscular. She slowly back away and was about to apologize also continue her search. She saw something familiar and her most important possession, her diary on the strangers' hand./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""My diary!," she said with a loud voice that caused some passerby to look at her strangely then walk away realizing who caused it. She looked at it with wide (E/C) eyes as huge as saucers and her hands was shaking making the man tilt his head in question. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Oh. You must be the owner! Here you go," the man handed (Name) her diary gently. (Name) look at it with tearful (E/C) eyes, she didn't know what she would do if she lose this. She's grateful that someone kind found it and just gave it back to her. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Thank you so much!," she bow her head happily and look up to see his face. He seems to be in her age or a little older and he's handsome (Name) thought. When he made eye contact with her, she felt her heart beat skip and blushed as she look deep into his green eyes. His eyes reminded her of nature and kindness which is something she likes, she felt like those eyes can see right through her soul. She tried to look away but she didn't have the strength to do it not to mention she felt like being drawn to it. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Uh...praleisti (miss)? Are you alright?," he worriedly asked seeing that she was lost in thought with a small blush. Was she outside for too long just to find her diary? It must be important to her. His voice snapped her out of her daze though she wasn't able to hear his words clearly. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""W-What?" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I said are you okay?," he repeated what he said and (Name) look down in the ground, embarrassed. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I-I'm fine. A little cold that's all!," she answered. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The man look around his surroundings. It's getting dark, the sun was setting down despite it still being afternoon a while ago and a woman like her cannot go home alone. Who knows what danger might happen to her if he left her alone? No way, he'd rather get another punishment from his boss than something terrible that might happen to her! /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"" Uh...praleisti. It's getting late! Let me walk you home," he offered like a gentleman should, lending his hand for (Name) to hold. At first, she wasn't sure since she barely knew him even if he's kind. She doesn't trust him! But her heart told her the opposite. Maybe she could trust him.../p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""A-Alright," she took his hand with her hand. His hands were much larger and stronger than her small and fragile ones but his hold was firm and gentle making sure of not hurting her. How sweet of him! /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Where do you live?," he politely ask not sure where he'll go. (Name) opened her book and found out where she lives. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""10 blocks away to the right," she answered and he started to walk. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"'He's so warm...,' (Name) happily thought as she smile, walking beside him. The stranger gave her a glance and immediately look away seeing her smile. It was...so pretty like a flower maybe even more, he likes the way she smiled. For some reason, it was like a gift that's worth more than anyone could imagine causing him to smile wider. And so they quietly walk back to (Name's) place, smiling. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"- /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Finally they stopped walking. They were in front of (Name's) place. (Name) as much as she didn't want to let of his hand, she did. Once again she bow her head low. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Thank you again! I'm (Name)" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You're welcome! I'm-," he was cut off as he remembered something. It was past his curfew and his boss will surely kill him! He panicked which (Name) notice as she put on her worried look and he run away. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"(Name) sighed, maybe he had to do something important and because of her, he must have forgot about it. It's sad that she didn't know his name but she'll forget it anyways unless she writes it on her diary. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""(Name)!," that familiar feminine voice caused her to turn to see a woman with a long straight black hair tied in a ponytail, slightly-tan skin, and dark hazel eyes. She wore a long sleeved white blouse, gray scarf, long dark blue skirt, black stockings, and black school shoes. She had a calm face but her eyes told the opposite. She must be her best friend! What's her name again? She saw a white paper and told a name; Sayuke, it's a name tag. (Note: I forgot the F/N thing...sorry!) /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""S-Sayuke? What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I was worried about you. You've been gone for a long time! I was about to search for you," she quietly but worriedly said as she checked up on (Name) and sighed in relief that she's fine./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'm sorry for making you worried...it won't happen again" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Alright. Let's go inside," both went inside (Name's) house, the cold weather was getting colder for them to endure so they had to stay inside and they did things like eating chatting, and so on. br /br /- br /br /Entry: a class="discoverytag" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); color: #337287; zoom: 1; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" href=" tag/xxx" data-canonical-tag="xxx"#XXX/a/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Dear Diary, /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Today is unlike any other day that passed by. I almost lost you! I was scared of losing you since you're the only who can help me remember things and if I were to lose you, I won't be able to know my past that I have written in this diary. So I was desperate to find you. Luckily, a kind man with shoulder-length brown hair which reminded me of chocolate and green eyes which were so beautiful that I was drawn to it...I think I'm developing a small crush on him though we just met! Sadly, I didn't get his name. What a shame! Still I'm so thankful that he gave it back to me once I said those words. I wonder, did he look inside and read every entry? I'm not sure but I don't mind though. I hope that I will meet him again also I will know his name! /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"From your owner,br /(Name). /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"-br /br /(Name) wore her (B/C) boots and once she's finished. She was about to enter when Sayuke said something to her which she didn't hear due to her opening the door and the sound of air was too loud./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Eh? What did you say?," (Name) asked with a loud voice and she closed the door, still holding the knob with her hand. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I said...return home before it gets dark! Also be sure to give that basket to our neighbor, miss Ellen!" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Alright!," (Name) said and opened the door. She walk outside her house (that includes Sayuke for staying quite sometime now) and beside her house on the right is her neighbor's house, miss Ellen. She walked inside her yard and rang the doorbell. In a minute, the door opened revealing a kind old woman in her fifties. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""(Name)! What a surprise! What brings you here?," miss Ellen asked, smiling at (Name) which she of course return back. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Sayuke asked me to give this to you so here it is," (Name) replied politely. She handed the basket over to miss Ellen and she took it. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Oh why thank you (Name)! Please tell her that it was sweet of her to help me sell my sweets!" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Of course. Goodbye miss Ellen!," (Name) slowly walk away waving her hands. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Take care!," miss Ellen waved her hands as well but as soon as (Name) was out of sight, she closed the door and went back to what she's going to do./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"(Name) decided to eat at a sweets shop since she's been craving to eat one. She went inside with the workers greeting her and she greeted them back. She saw a vacant sit near the window and she sat there. A waiter went to her and gave her the menu then he left to do other things. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Hm...which one to choose! I can't choose one. They're all so yummy~," though as she was making her choice in which sweets she would choose to eat. A rather familiar man came closer to her and said./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Praleisti (Name)? What a pleasant surprise!," (Name) looked up and saw that this man in front of her is oddly familiar. She took out her diary and read one of her recent entries. After reading, (Name) finally remembered that he's the guy who returned the diary and who helped her to go home safety...not to mention he's her crush. She didn't look at him in the eyes, who knows what might happen if she did? He saw that she was acting a bit strange but he didn't ask. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You're that guy who helped me. Thank you!" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""It was nothing. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Toris Laurinaitis. Can I sit here? There's no vacant sit anywhere if that's alright with you?," (Name) look at her surroundings and saw that the shop is filled with costumers that the waiters and waitresses look a bit confused. Odd when she arrived, there was a few people here but now it's full. This shop must be popular but thanks to that, she can get to know more about Toris causing her to squeal in the inside./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Sure..." /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Thanks," he sat on a chair across from (Name). It was pretty silent between the two since (Name) is trying to make a topic that will keep the two to talk endlessly until they part ways and Toris is...an introvert so it was pretty hard so the only thing they did is choose something from the menu. Then a waiter came to them and held out a small notebook with a pen. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Have you two have decided what to choose?" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Yes. I would like (S/N) and (D/N) please" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Chocolate cake and coffee," they ordered and the waiter left. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"It was complete awkward silence again until (Name) took a book to read, (B/N). A book that's recently her favorite. Toris saw the book and knew it very well. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Is that (B/N)?! That's my favorite!" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""R-Really? Mine as well. I really love the plot and the way the author wrote this story" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Agreed," and so they started to talk about various of topics. (Name) will have to write a long entry today but at least she learned most of his likes and favorites, right? (Name) wondered, did Toris have a terrible past? Most likely and she respects that. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Toris! If a woman says 'I don't like shopping!' then marry her! Hahaha," (Name) laughed at her own joke while Toris just stared at her, confused. What did she meant by that? Toris had this feeling that it's a joke (Note: my understanding about jokes is as awful or bad as Toris' understanding so I had to search for one in Google TT_TT) but he didn't understand what that actually means. Seeing Toris' expression, (Name) stopped laughing and gave him a confused stare. Why didn't he laugh with her? That's one of her best jokes! But there must be a reason why he didn't laugh. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Toris?" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Sorry praleisti (Name). I don't understand jokes in fact I'm terrible at understanding it. I'm sorry..." /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""It's alright-" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Your orders are here," the waiter laid their food down from the tray and walk away from the two who he thought were couples. They started eating their foods peacefully with dream-like places. Though, Toris curiously look at (Name's) desert so he continued to stare at it until (Name) saw his curious green eyes staring at her desert. (Name) giggled, aw...he was making such a cute face! It was loud enough for Toris to hear causing him to blush, embarrassed. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""E-Eh? What's so f-funny?" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""N-Nothing! Want some?," (Name) moved the plate a bit closer to Toris, before Toris can reply. (Name) sliced a piece of her desert with her spoon/fork (depends on what desert you chose) and supported it with another hand below. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Say ah~," the desert went closer to Toris until it was 3 inches away from his face. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Ah," he slowly opened his mouth and the desert went in, he chewed it slowly and his eyes went wide at how delicious it was. They realized that it was an indirect k-kiss! The two blushed at the thought but Toris was fast to recover from what happened. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I can see why you chose this! It's delicious praleisti (Name)," he said though he wonders why (Name) just pouted at him like an angry child. Did he do something wrong for her to be upset? /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Praleisti is miss, right? Please just call me (Name). Toris, you're making me feel old!," she complained childishly and he sweat drop. He didn't realize that he was using formalities again, being around with his boss seem to have an affect him. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'm sorry (Name)" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You better! Or else I'll be sad!" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Yes. Yes" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Though (Name) were used being called miss. She didn't like how Toris would call her that, it makes her think that she don't have a chance with Toris and the fact he only thinks of her as new friend or worse as a sibling she thought. This is the first time she felt this mushy feelings as much as it's annoying, it's annoying in a pleasant way like you're not allowed to eat sweets especially if you're sick but you break the rules and eat them anyway. She hopes that Toris feel the same.../p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"They were done eating and (Name) frowned that they had to bid each other goodbye, she hated this kind of thing especially if she's going to forget this. No she didn't want to! She wanted for them to meet sooner but she's too shy to ask him! Ahh! If only she was more confident like Sayuke who didn't mind in getting rejected by her crush. Sure she's also a more confident (not that confident) but when it comes to things like this, her confidence would go back to level zero! Why can't things just be simple for her? Why is love torturing her so much?!/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Nice talking with you Toris," (Name) said quietly but enough for Toris to hear. She turned around not wanting Toris to see her face and was about to leave when Toris grabbed her wrist to her shock causing her to face him. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""(Name)!," he yelled. Costumers turn to look at them strangely. They thought that they were couples who just had their breakup or other more ideas in what is happening and they went up to what they're doing. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""T-Toris?" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""C-Can we meet more often? If that's okay with you," he shyly asked, looking down. (Name) was shocked to hear this. Did she heard him clearly, he wanted to meet her more? She squeal in her again like there's no tomorrow. This must meant that he likes her company because there's no other reason why he'd make such a scene just to ask her that! (Name) nodded happily and Toris smiled happily. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Alright then. See you tomorrow at the park!" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"(Name) squeal to herself as soon as Toris was out of her sight unable to see this other side of hers. Though she stopped as soon as she saw someone then again familiar in front of her. It definitely is a boy with white hair, pale skin and has red eyes that not a lot of people possessed in their features. She took out her book and after reading, she realized who he is. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He's Gilbert, her Prussian childhood friend who's she is also close to beside Sayuke. He's fun to be with, who enlightens her with his jokes that made her almost forget about her illness, someone who defended her, who taught her how to smile, and so much more. Sayuke had always thought that they'd end up together but of course (Name) only thought of him as nothing more than a brother even if he felt the same way as she felt about Toris./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""G-Gilbert. What are you doing here?" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""It's seems zhat zhe rumors were zrue...zhis is for you. I hope you're happy vith him," Gilbert handed (Name) her favorite flowers, (F/N) not showing his face by hiding it with his bangs. After that, he ran away with (Name) just yelling at him to come back. It seems like everything good that happens to you comes with a price. (Name) didn't know what to feel.../p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"-br /br /Entry: a class="discoverytag" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); color: #337287; zoom: 1; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" href=" tag/xxx" data-canonical-tag="xxx"#XXX/a/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Dear Diary, /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Today I don't know what to feel, happy or sad? I'm happy that I would get to meet and be with Toris often but...because of that Gilbert is heartbroken. I hope I can talk to him and that we may be friends again. If I were him, I'd act the same way he did after all. Though I want Gilbert to be happy with a girl who deserves him... /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"From your owner, br /(Name). /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"-/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Things went smoothly for (Name). She and Gilbert were able to talk with each other like how things were back then not to mention he met a girl who helped him and they became a a couple. Toris and (Name) were still friends with a deep bond due to not confessing since (Name) was afraid of rejection but she didn't know that Toris is the same with her. Though a certain someone was not happy with Toris disobeying... /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"In a huge mansion, a certain man with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes that looked so frustrated. He wore a white long coat, black pants, brown boots, and a tan scarf around his neck. He may look innocent but don't fall or his tricks, he might use it against you with his wrath. "Toris is always going home past his curfew lately...I wonder why" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""He's doing something suspicious perhaps? Big brother," someone answered and it revealed a girl with a long platinum blonde hair with a white ribbon on the top of head and scary violet eyes that you don't want to look at her despite how pretty she is. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You might be right about that Natalya" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Ivan. I think Toris deserves to go out past his curfew, he's still working hard and doing his duties well," an older woman with short blonde hair that has a hairband also hairclips and kind blue eyes. She wore a farmer outfit and the only disturbing sounds coming from her is her large breast bouncing at her every moment. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Still big sister Katyusha...rules are never meant to be broken. You know what happens to people who does it? They get punishment~," despite Katyusha being the eldest among the three, she was weaker physical than them and that they have scary personalities didn't help so she couldn't do anything about it. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"- /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The two dance happily without a care in the world. The instrument, violin was heard but Toris didn't know that it was Sayuke who was playing it behind a tree, she sat on the bench near it. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The two were having one of the best time of their lives as they dance. You could have sworn that the two were good but (Name) was just following Toris who had more experience in dancing than her. Both were smiling at each other, it's not only because they were having fun dancing but also they were happy that they were at each other's arms without the other shying away due to embarrassment. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"They became tired but had fun. They sat on the cold ground to relax, Sayuke seeing this stopped playing the violin and fell asleep. The two kept complimenting each other until... /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Say (Name)...why do you look at me at first with a look that tells me you don't know me but you would take out your diary to read it and you would smile afterwards?," he asked. (Name) became silent, she wasn't ready to tell him the truth yet. If Toris learns the truth about her forgetfulness, what reaction would he make and what would he tell her? But she has to answer it now or never! /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I-," (Name) wasn't able to answer him because they heard a loud thud from behind. They slowly turn around in fear and saw Ivan with a scary smile and a faucet pipe in his hand. Soon they tremble in fear as he slowly came closer. He immediately took Toris in a painful hold making him flinch in pain. (Name) stood up and was about to do something when someone held her on her waist with a knife near her neck ready to attack. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Don't move if you value your life woman," a young feminine voice warned and it didn't sound friendly one bit. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I told you to follow my orders and rules but what did you do? You broke them and now you need a punishment to learn your lesson, da? Now we're going home!" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""No!" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Toris. I-I love you!," she confessed which seem a little too late for her to do but she didn't care. She didn't want Toris not to know her love for him now that he's being taken away, they won't see each other for a long time and the fact that she might forget him saddens her. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""(Name)...Aš tave myliu per (I love you too)," she was happy to hear those. She learned a few words from his country and she happy that he felt the same even if she won't remember him, she knew that her heart remembers Toris and her feelings towards him. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"But after they were nearly out of sight, the girl punched her in the stomach causing her to loose unconscious./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"(Name) woke up and saw that she was on her bed. Maybe that was just a nightmare! Though after hearing Sayuke's worried voice she knew that it wasn't just a nightmare. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Sayuke?" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""W-What happened? I woke up after hearing something and saw you unconscious on the ground!," Sayuke hugs her and tears started coming out freely from her eyes upon remembering what happened. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""T-They took Toris...a-and I wasn't able to-to help him...!," (Name) explained with tears on her eyes and Sayuke patted her back as tears started to dirty her clothes but she didn't mind. Her friend was having a hard time that even she couldn't do anything about./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I see...just let it out" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The same thing continues with (Name) not remembering what happened and would act alright but once she reads her diary, tears would come out of her eyes, and Sayuke would always be the one to comfort her...sometimes Gilbert but since he had a girlfriend and a work, he didn't have so much time to comfort her. br /br /Finally Sayuke can't handle her friend's suffering so she was forced to keep it somewhere, where (Name) couldn't find it and forget her suffering. Sayuke bought her a new notebook to write on. (Name) became alright though she would always feel empty about something or rather someone and she wondered why. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"- /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"In Ivan's mansion, two men were sleeping when they heard something a noise not too loud but it sure was loud enough to wake the two. They rubbed their sleepy eyes and they saw Toris wearing something he didn't wear for a long time; a military uniform as he held onto something./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""T-Toris?" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""W-What are you doing so early in the morning?," their questions were answered when he turned around with a furious yet determine look. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'm tired of being pushed around by mister Ivan and I need to be with someone who's waiting for me...I need to fight"/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'll fight alongside with you!"/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Count me in as well!" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Thank you guys. Let's fight this together!" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"- /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"All thanks to Toris' successful strategy and his allies' cooperation. They manage to win against Ivan and his younger sister, Natalya. After for two long years without being able to see (Name), he always wonder how she is. If she's alright or if she's staying strong with him being trapped in that mansion but now he's free. He can go back to her and be with her! /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He was on his way to her house when he bump into someone familiar who he met a couple of times with (Name), Sayuke; (Name's) close friend who currently stays at (Name's) house for some reason. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Toris?" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Sayuke?," they both look at each other, confused. Sayuke took out something from her bag which is (Name's) diary and she handed it to him causing the Lithuanian to be even more confused. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Give this to (Name)" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""W-Why?" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""...The truth is that she has illness, forgetfulness. That is the reason why she would look at you as if she didn't know you but after reading her diary, she's look at you with a smile. The diary helps her to remember things she had forgotten...now you know," she explained quietly only for him and only him to hear. No one else... /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""T-That's why..." /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Now go to her and don't make me regret it!," Sayuke pushed him gently to motivate him to go where he needed to go to. He continued to run to (Name's) as Sayuke smiled wishing for the two and their happiness. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"(Name) stared at the door with dull (E/C) eyes. She had this feeling that something was taken away from her with her emotions along with it. She opened the door and headed outside, she didn't know where she was going but something tells her that her body knows what it is doing. She didn't want to live like this anywhere.../p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""(Name)!," someone called to her and for some reason it made her heart beat for the first time. She turn around to see a man running to her with a happy expression. Oh how she wished that she could be happy like him.../p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""(Name)! I'm so happy to see you!," Toris stopped and held her hands with his with a everlasting smile and tearful green eyes. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""W-Who are you...?," (Name) asked but his hands made her feel warm on the inside. She wondered why he was causing her to feel like this, she was grown used to not feeling anything like an emotionless object similar to a doll. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""It's me Toris! Here read this," he handed (Name) her diary and she opened it reading it. Tears started to fall from her eyes once again but this time it was a mix of happiness and sadness. (Name) hugged him tightly, crying on his chest and Toris hugged her back, comforting her like Sayuke did but it was a different type. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""T-Toris...I get to...s-see you again! I-I didn't know what I'd...do! T-Toris, I l-love you so much...t-that it hurts...s-so much forgetting a-about you. I-I want to b-be cured f-from my illness..." /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Don't worry (Name). I'll do anything to cure you so please smile, okay?," he said slowly pulling away and he wipe her tears away with his hand. He then stroke her hair gently and soon he lean closer and kiss her passionately. (Name) kissed back and everything and everyone around seem to have disappeared with only them in their own world. /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"- br /br /Entry: a class="discoverytag" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.4); color: #337287; zoom: 1; box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" href=" tag/xxx" data-canonical-tag="xxx"#XXX/a/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Dear Diary, /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"This will be the last time I would write in this diary. I'm finally cured from my illness! And most of all we all have our happiness. I'm with Toris but recently Toris proposed to me so we'll be getting married in a year or so. Sayuke even though she didn't get a love life, her Italian friend promoted her as CEO of a company, how cool is that?! And Gilbert and his wife had their first child, they even made me the child's Godmother! Yay! I never felt so happy in my life and of course! I'm not going to forget you diary and thank you for helping me! /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"From your owner,br /(Name).br /br /- br /br /Years have passed and the two became a happy family with their daughter, (G/N); their first and eldest daughter who's 6 years old. (Name) walk slowly holding her huge tummy which is where her second child who's 8 months old. They just recently found out their second child is a boy. She wondered where (G/N) run off to and found out that she was in her room reading a diary but not just any diary. It was (Name's) diary which holds a lot of memories either good or bad inside. "(G/N)? What are you reading?," (Name) pretended to not know what her daughter was reading. br /br /"Your diary, mommy! Now I know your childhood and teen days not to mention how you met daddy!" br /br /"Oh~ Please put it back in its place once you finished reading it, okay?" br /br /"Okay!," (Name) decided to rest inside her room which she shares with her husband, Toris. She slowly sat on it and laid down, sighing in content. Just when she was about to fall asleep, she felt something or rather someone leaning on her shoulder. She opened her (E/C) eyes and saw Toris, smiling but with his eyes closed. He must be tired from doing household chores and working everyday. She understands his pain and once their son is born, he won't have to feel so much tiredness. (Name) closed her eyes and they both slept peacefully./p 


End file.
